Take Prince Out!
by MizuKarin
Summary: 15 orang pemuda terpilih dari anime prince of tennis berkumpul di lapangan tennis seigaku dengan berbagai 5 orang gadis yang akan muncul. Apakah sebenarnya tujuan mereka masing-masing? Warning: OOC, Garing super KRIUK Chapter 2 UPDATE
1. 1st Guest

_Hey hey hey minna!_

_Ini fanfic ke 2 karin nih!_

_hho.._

_karin harap kalian suka ya! o(^0^)o_

* * *

**Take Prince Out**

**15 orang pemuda terpilih dari anime prince of tennis berkumpul di lapangan tennis seigaku dengan berbagai 5 orang gadis yang akan muncul. Apakah sebenarnya tujuan mereka masing-masing?**

**Berhubung karena author dan takeshi konomi lagi bangkrut gara-gara uangnya di pake buat bayarin anak-anak PoT makan yakiniku, ya udah acara ini kita tempatin di lapangan tennis seigaku aja.**

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

Malam ini ratusan pasang mata berkumpul di lapangan tennis seigaku untuk menyaksikan acara paling spektakuler dari anime prince of tennis *lebay*. Acara ini biasa disebut dengan Take Him Out, tapi berhubung ini adalah acara yang diadakan oleh anime prince of tennis, maka author dan takeshi konomi sepakat menamainya dengan judul "Take prince Out".

Di Lapangan inilah 2 orang host kita muncul, Oishi syuichiroh dan Nanjiroh Echizen.

"Selamat malam minna-san!" Sapa ramah Oishi kepada para pemirsa

"selamat malam..." sapa Nanjiroh singkat. Sepertinya hari ini dia terlihat sedikit bete. Mungkin ada hal yang membuatnya uhoriog-uhoriogan.

"Malam.." Jawab para peserta dan kontestan. "Lampu.. menyala!" perintah oishi

Setelah adanya perintah dari oishi, 20 lampu di masing-masing podium para peserta pun menyala. Terlihat ada 15 pemuda tampan dan keren (walaupun gak semuanya kata author) berdiri di podium mereka masing-masing.

Inilah mereka dari kiri ke kanan:

Niou, Mizuki, Horio, shiraishi, Kintarou, Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Yukimura, Sanada, Yuuji, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Momoshiro

"Oh iya, hampir saya lupa. Tak lupa kita berterimakasih pada madam Inui dan Madam yanagi yang sudah bersedia hadir pada malam ini," Ucap oishi sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada para pemirsa. Inui dan Yanagi memberi salam pada para pemirsa dengan ciri khas mereka masing – masing.

"Yo! Inilah gadis pertama kita dalam acara kali ini! Hey gadis cantik! Tunjukkanlah sosokmu!" seru Nanjiroh pada tabir bersemangat sambil menampakkan muka mesumnya. Terdengar background lagu Flying cherry. Tabir pun terbuka, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat berjalan menuruni tangga lalu menyapa para peserta. Malam ini ia memakai yukata tradisional (seperti untuk acara perjodohan) berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya dikepang dua ke bawah dan terdapat hiasan bunga mawar berwarna merah muda di kepangannya itu.

"Selamat malam gadis cantik, perkenalkan dirimu." Nanjiroh memperkenalkan dengan wajah mesum yang membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"a.. ano... Namaku Sakuno Ryuzaki, Cucu dari Sumire Ryuzaki, pelatih sekaligus penasehat klub tennis SMP Seigaku. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai Pelatih tennis menggantikan nenekku di SMP Seigaku. Umurku 20 tahun," Sakuno memperkenalkan dihorioya

"Nah.. cukup perkenalannya, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!" perintah Oishi

JLEB, JLEB, JLEB, JLEB, JLEB..

Terdengar suara podium mematikan lampu mereka. Nampak 5 orang mematikan lampu mereka, Niou, Kaidoh, Yuuji, Horio, dan Mizuki. " Mari kita menuju tempat Kaidoh, mengapa pemuda ular itu mematikan lampu?" tanya oishi menuju ke tempat kaidoh

"Fssshh.. dia terlihat terlalu pemalu, lagipula dia terlihat takut padaku. Fsshh.." jawab kaidoh

Ditempatnya sakuno berkata dalam hati,"a.. ano.. sepertinya kau bisa menebak pikiranku. Lagipula, kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang mari kita menuju tempat ryoma. Kenapa si cowok chibi belagu yang satu ini masih menyalakan lampunya?" Tanya Nanjiroh watados pada anaknya sendiri. Alhasil ryoma memberikan death glare *dapet darimana?* pada ayahnya yang hentai itu dan ditanggapi acuh tak acuh oleh nanjiroh.

Ryoma menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topi yang ia pakai, " Dia gadis yang cukup manis dan tenang. Aku suka tipe seperti dia." Jawab ryoma singkat. Perkataannya membuat sakuno blushing di tempat.

"Coba kau ceritakan sedikit cerita cintamu pada kami sakuno-chan" Oishi mempersilahkan sakuno

"Ano.. sewaktu aku SMP dulu, ada orang yang selalu mengajarkanku tennis. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Orangnya cool dan sangat baik. Namun, saat dia kelas 2 SMP dia pergi ke Amerika hingga saat ini. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya" Sakuno menceritakan sedikit cerita cintanya

" oh.. tenyata begitu, apa dia ada di acara ini sekarang?" tanya oishi

"i.. iya.." jawab sakuno blushing.

"Nah! Para pemuda terpilih.. tentukan pilihan kalian sekarang!"

JLEB, JLEB, JLEB

Terdengar suara mematikan lampu. Tampaknya ada 3 orang yaitu, shiraishi, Tezuka, dan atobe.

"Hmm.. atobe-kun? Kenapa kau mematikan lampu?" tanya oishi

"hemm.. sepertinya dia masih mencintai pemuda itu. Aku takut nantinya kalau aku terpilih oleh sakuno, dia malah langsung berpaling pada pemuda itu." Jawab atobe narsis yang ditanggapi sweatdrop oleh semua penonton.

" Nah, sakuno-chan. Matikan tiga lampu dan kembalilah kemari," instruksi oishi. Sakuno bingung dengan perintah oishi. Ia berjalan-jalan di antara para peserta, lalu mematikan lampu beberapa orang diantara mereka sambil meminta maaf pada peserta yang lampunya dimatikan olehnya. Menyisakan Fuji, Ryoma, dan Sanada yang lampunya masih menyala. Setelah selesai ia kembali berdiri di samping oishi.

"Baiklah sakuno-chan silahkan kau berikan pertanyaan pada mereka bertiga." Oishi mempersilahkan

Sakuno mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahnya, " a.. ano.. mengapa tennis menyenagkan bagi kalian?

" karena aku paling suka Saat memenangkan kejuaraan nasional " jawab sanada singkat

"Karena tennis merupakan penghubung aku dan adikku" Jawab Fuji sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. ( waktu dibagian ini, author pingsan klepek-klepek kayak ikan mas di taruh di daratan)

" Karena tennis adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Bermain tennis dapat membuat kita lupa waktu" Jawab si pangeran tennis yang satu ini.

Nanjiroh menepuk bahu sakuno, " Kalau begitu, matikanlah satu lampu dan kembalilah kemari."

Sakuno berjalan diantara podium ketiga peserta tersebut, lalu melangkah menuju podium sanada, meminta maaf, kemudian mematikan lampu sanada. Yukimura yang merupakan sahabatnya menepuk bahunya lalu menyuruh sanada pergi ke salon setelah acara ini. (habisnya yukimura mikir kalo wajah sanada mirip gorila n' bikin sakuno takut * maafkan saia sanada D:*). Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri di sebelah oishi.

"Sekarang, berikanlah mereka pertanyaan lagi, lalu matikan salah satu diantara lampu mereka berdua. Dan kembalilah kemari" Instruksi Oishi

"apakah hal yang paling penting bagi kalian?" tanya sakuno

"Tentu saja, adikku " Jawab Fuji

"Tennis. " jawaban yang singkat dari ryoma . Namun bagi sakuno yang seorang pelatih sekaligus penasehat tennis, jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari kedua pemuda itu, sakuno segera melangkah menuju podium mereka berdua, sedikit berbincang-bincang lalu melangkah menuju podium ryoma dan menangkupkan tangannya di atas lampu ryoma. Terdengar sorakan dan lambaian tangan yang menandakan "JANGAN " dari banyak penonton. Lalu sakuno kembali menuju podium fuji, meminta maaf dan mematikan lampunya. Setelah itu kembali ke tempat oishi.

"jadi sakuno-chan apakah kau menerima Ryoma?" Tanya oishi

"entahlah.. aku tak yakin.." Jawab sakuno. Benar-benar benar jawaban yang mampu membuat sang pangeran tennis itu shock. " Tapi, mungkin ini adalah jawabanku. Aku menerimamu, ryoma-kun" Jawab sakuno lagi.

Ryoma segera pergi menuju tempat sakuno. Sepanjang langkahnya disambut ucapan selamat dari teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"sakuno mengapa kau memilihku?" tanya ryoma

"karena kau mirip sekali dengan cinta pertamaku sewaktu SMP dulu, ryoma-kun" jawab sakuno

"memangnya siapa nama pemuda itu?" tanya ryoma

"namanya Ryoma Echizen, seorang pangeran tennis dari SMP Seigaku." Jawab ryoma

"tu.. tunggu.. ryoma echizen? Itu kan aku?" tanya ryoma kaget

"Iya ryoma-kun.. apa kau ingat padaku?" tanya sakuno

" Kau..? tunggu namamu sakuno ryuzaki kan? Ja.. jangan-jangan kau sakuno? Benar sakuno?" ryoma terkejut

"iya ryoma-kun.. dan sampai sekarang aku masih menunggumu"Jawab sakuno sambil mengelus pipi ryoma lembut

"Sakuno.. ai shiteru" Bisik Ryoma ditelinga sakuno. Membuat sakuno blushing berat dan mendapat sorakan + siulan dari para penonton

"Kalau begitu, madam inui, madam yanagi, bagaimana menurut kalian masa depan pasangan ini?" tanya nanjiroh

"Menurut dataku, kehidupan mereka berdua akan adem ayem saja. Ryoma yang cuek dan sakuno yang pemalu. Pasangan yang menarik" jawab inui yang ditanggapi anggukan dari yanagi manandakan ia setuju dengan pendapat inui.

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi menuju romantic room, " perintah Nanjiroh

Seiring langkah pasangan ini menuju romantic room terdengar lagu Dear Prince yang dinyanyikan oleh ikemen samurai mengalun lembut.

"Satu pasangan telah berlalu! Nah.. sekarang giliran gadis berikutnya, tapi sebelum itu.. Beberapa review yang mau lewat dulu yah!" ucap nanjiroh

**Siapakah sosok gadis cantik berikutnya?**

**Mari kita saksikan Setelah beberapa Review yang mau lewat!  
**

* * *

**Ahh.. akhirnya beres juga.. capek nih ngetiknya..**

**Karin Harap Review Kalian ya!**

**Review Please! o(^o^)o**


	2. 2nd Guest

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena ini udahke suspend 2 sampai 3 tahun T.T maklum butek ide. Wanna help me?

Btw, maaf kalau chapter kali ini nggak sesuah dengan keinginan T.T

* * *

**Take Prince Out**

**Summary: **15 orang pemuda terpilih dari anime prince of tennis berkumpul di lapangan tennis seigaku dengan berbagai 5 orang gadis yang akan muncul. Apakah sebenarnya tujuan mereka masing-masing? Warning: OOC, Garing super KRIUK~

**Akhirnya setelah tertunda selama 2 sampai 3 tahun karena masalah perizinan tempat, Acara ini pun kembali ditayangkan!**

**WHO'S the next couple?**

**Disclaimer: **Takeshi Konomi

.

.

.

.

"Minna-saaaan, kon-ban-waaa~" Suara mesum _a la _Shadow Tatsumi Kanji yang tidak lain berasal dari Echizen Nanjiroh bergema diseluruh sudut ruangan. ((author: buat yang belum tau siapa itu tatsumi kanji, silahkan baca/nonton persona 4 the animation =w=d ))

Ooishi sweatdrop, begitu pula dengan para penonton dan pasangan romantis RyoSaku―terutama Ryoma―yang kini ternganga hebat,"A-ano.. Nanjiroh-san. Sebaiknya hentikan nada bicaramu itu,"

Nanjiroh menatap Ooishi,"Apa itu bermasalah?"

"Ma-maksudku bukan karena itu, ta-tapi.. acara ini sudah dimulai sejak tadi,"Ooishi menunjuk kearah kamera yang tadi sudah ON di acara LIVE ini.

Nanjiroh terdiam,"U-uhum. Baiklah mari kita mulai," Pria itu berdeham,"Selamat Malam para hadirin sekalian! Kita kembali ke acara TAKE PRINCE OUT! Acara khusus yang melibatkan para pangeran tampan nan lajang (?) dari anime yang tentu saja sudah kalian ketahui.. Prince Of Tennis!"

"Acara ini diselenggarakan secara LIVE di stasiun TV terdekat anda (?)!" Ooishi menambahkan seraya membaca secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan sang author,"Ah! Tidak lupa acara ini juga dapat diselenggarakan berkat kerjasama pihak terkait dan disponsori oleh Klub Tennis yang terkait dalam anime ini, Sang mangaka yang tentunya SANGAT berperan besar dalam pembuatan manga/anime ini sendiri―Takeshi Konomi-Sensei, Sang author yang menghasilkan ide gaje ini―MizuKarin, Para staff yang turut membantu dalam acara ini, Tukang kebun, Tukang Ojeg, Tukang becak, Tukang angkot, Tukang bubur, Tukang Jengkol, Tukang ikan asin, Tukang― EH! tunggu dulu!"Ooishi mengutak-atik kertasnya,"HEY AUTHOR! UDAH TELAT UPDATE, PAKE BAWA-BAWA PARA TUKANG LAGI! KERTAS APAAN NIH! /!+.=?" Ooishi mengamuk, alhasil mengeluarkan semua kata-kata keramatnya. Dari mulai bahasa ore-sama milik atobe sampai bahasa yang entah bahasa mana.

**=STAND BY=**

_Maaf acara anda tertunda karena ada sedikit masalah teknis di studio kami._

_Kami akan segera kembali sesaat lagi._

**Love and Hug,**

Author

(( author: gampared, hajared, slapped, taboked, gebuked by reader ))

…

"HORAAA! Pemirsa! Akhirnya kami kembali juga!" Nanjiroh menyapa para pemirsa (lagi),"Karena ada sedikit masalah dengan author kami, maka dengan ini kamilah yang akan memimpin acara ini!"

"Karena acara ini sudah kembali normal, saya, Ooishi Syuichiroh akan menyebutkan lagi para peserta tampan yang telah menunggu dibalik podium mereka! Mari kitamulai dari sebelah kiri!" Ooishi menunjuk kearah para pemuda yang udah ngebangke 2 tahun dipodium mereka,"Dari sisi paling barat dari posisi saya ada Niou yang rambutnya udah ubanan bak kakek-kakek akibat penantiannya selama 2 tahun,"Ooishi pun di-Hyakuren Jitaku no Kiwami (?) milik Tezuka Kunimitsu oleh Niou.

Nanjiroh berdeham,"Ya. Selanjutnya ada Mizuki, Horio, shiraishi, Kintarou, Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Yukimura, Sanada, Yuuji, Kaidoh, dan Momoshiro," Ujar pria tersebut,"Berhubung si chibi yang satu itu sudah dapat pasangan, kini peserta kita tersisa 14 pemuda tampan lagi! Siapakah pemuda tampan yang akan mendapatkan gadis berikutnya?"

"Tapi sebelum kita memanggil gadis berikutnya, mari kita menyapa dua madam kita yang rela menjadi sukarelawan dalam acara ini, Madam inui dan Madam Yanagi," Ujar Ooishi. Kedua madam itupun memberikan salam pada para pemirsa di layar TV,"Nah dari pada berlama-lama, mari kita panggil gadis berikutnya. Hey gadis cantik! Tunjukkanlah pesonamu!"

Seiring dengan terbukanya tabir, Lagu _Gomen Ne Watashi_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Shiho Inaba dan kini menjadi Ending Theme Song anime Ekor Peri yang tengah tayang di salah satu stasiun TV lokal indonesia pun mengalun diseluruh studio. Muncul sesosok gadis berambut violet-hitam dari balik tabir. Rambutnya yang bergelombang itu dibiarkannya terurai hingga pinggang namun ditemani oleh sebuah bando manis berwarna putih lembut yang terbuat dari bulu. Malam ini ia memakai gaun putih selutut dengan renda manis berwarna lavender yang menghiasi gaunnya. Sepasang sepatu hak berwarna putih berhiaskan bunga mawar melilit kaki kecilnya yang mulus. Gadis itu perlahan menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke samping 2 Host tersebut.

"Rupanya kali ini kita mendapat gadis manis. Nah nona, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Ooishi mempersilahkan dan membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Nama saya Ijuiin Kurumi. Cukup panggil saya dengan panggilan bekerja sebagai manajer disebuah kantor kecil di kota Tokyo. Umur saya 19 tahun. Saya datang kemari untuk mencari seseorang," Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Dibalik salah satu podium, bulu kuduk Sang Jenius Fuji Syusuke berdiri tegak bak duri landak.

"Sepertinya bahasa anda terlalu baku ya, nona? Apa anda tegang? Berusahalah sedikit rileks,"Nanjiroh menyarankan,"Apa tadi anda bilang anda mencari seseorang? Jika anda mencari orang didalam daftar DPO, sayang ini bukan kantor polisi. Memangnya siapa yang anda cari?"

"Te-tenang saja. Aku bukan mencari orang di dalam daftar DPO polisi kok. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Karena dialah kini aku tidak membenci tennis. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya karena dulu aku berbuat seenaknya hingga dia kerepotan," Ujar gadis bertubuh mungil―lebih mungil dari sakuno― itu.

"Baiklah nona, mari kita lihat dulu pendapat mereka," ujar Ooishi memotong cerita gadis itu dengan sopan,"Nah, para pemuda tampan! Tentukan pilihanmu.. SEKARANG!"

**JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Nampak 6 orang pemuda mematikan lampu dipodium mereka yang tak lain adalah Niou, Mizuki, Horio, Yukimura, Sanada, dan Yuuji. Nanjiroh berjalan kearah Yukimura,"Nah sekarang mari kita tanyakan pada si anak dewa ini mengapa dia mematikan lampunya?"

Yukimura tersenyum kearah Kurumi,"Selamat malam,Kurumi-chan,"Sapa Yukimura. Kurumi menyapa balik pemuda tersebut,"Apa orang yang kurumi-chan cari itu adalah orang yang benar-benar berharga?"Yukimura mulai mengangguk,"Apa dia bermain tenis juga?" Kurumi mengangguk,"Apa Kurumi-chan suka padanya?" untuk ketiga kalinya gadis itu mengangguk,"Nah, Ooishi. Sudah jelas bukan mengapa aku mematikan lampuku? kurasa para peserta lain yang mematikan lampu pun sependapat denganku," Ujar yukimura yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh para peserta lain.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang mari kita berpindah ke tempat Eiji yang masih menyalakan lampu," Ajak Ooishi,"Nah, Eiji. Mengapa kau tidak mematikan lampu podiummu? bukankah pendapat Yukimura tadi ada benarnya juga?"

Eiji melambai kearah Kurumi,"Nyaan~ Konbanwa, Kurumi-chan!"gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada eiji,"Kurumi-chan sepertinya orang yang ceria ya? Aku senang jika kau juga seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli jika saat ini Kurumi-chan menyukai orang tersebut, namun masa depan ya masa depan. _We don't know 'till we try, right?_ jika aku terpilih, tentu saja aku akan membuatmu suka padaku~"Jelas Eiji dan membuat Kurumi blushing ditempat. Ooishi, orang yang terdekat dengannya tidak menyangka kalau Eiji dapat mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Nah, Kurumi-chan coba sekarang kau matikan lampu podium para pemuda itu. Namun,jangan lupa untuk menyisakan 3 podium dengan lampu yang menyala,"Nanjiroh mempersilahkan seraya menepuk pelan pundak gadis mengangguk. Ia berjalan-jalan didepan para pemuda tampan tersebut. Satu per satu mematikan lampu mereka dan menyisakan Eiji, Atobe, Serta si Jenius Fuji Syusuke dengan lampu yang masih menyala.

"Wow,kau melakukannya dengan cukup cepat juga, ya?"Ooishi speechless,"Kalau begitu, coba beri 3 pertanyaan untuk pemuda-pemuda tampan tersebut,"

Kurumi berjalan kearah Eiji,"Eiji-san, mengapa kau begitu optimis dan ceria seperti itu? Apa kau juga seperti itu saat bermain tenis?"

"Um, itu…" Eiji memutar otaknya,"Mungkin ini sudah menjadi ciri khasku sejak dulu. Tentu saja! Dalam bermain tenis kita tentu harus bersemangat! Tenis itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Rasanya ketika bermain tenis tubuh ini tidak mau berhenti bergerak dan terus berusaha memukul bola! Sangat menyenangkan!"

Kurumi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eiji. Kini gadis itu berjalan kearah Atobe,"Atobe-san, sejak tadi kau menarik perhatianku. Dilihat dari penampilanmu, kurasa kau adalah konglomerat. gaya berpakaianmu terlihat berbeda. Namun mengapa orang sepertimu masih menyalakan lampumu untuk gadis yang belum tentu pantas untuk orang kelas atas sepertimu?"

Atobe menatap gadis mungil tersebut,"Tidak peduli seperti apa penampilan luar orang tersebut, yang penting adalah dalamnya bukan? Seburuk apapun seseorang pasti memiliki sisi manis masing-masing. Lagipula, setelah mendengar ceritau bahwa kau sedang mencari seseorang yang sangat berharga untukmu itulah, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mematikan lampuku. Mungking disaat seperti inilah ore-sama dapat membantumu mencarinya! apalagi kau bilang kau ingin meminta maaf bukan?"Kurumi mengangguk pelan,"Apapun untuk gadis semanis dirimu, aku pasti akan menolongmu." Atobe menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan secarik kertas berisi kartu nama pada Kurumi. Gadis itu membaca isi kartu nama tersebut:

_Anda merasa kesulitan? Anda butuh bantuan?_

_Dan anda juga SEORANG GADIS CANTIK?_

_Jangan sungkan! Hubungilah:_

_Keigo Atobe_

_Kepala Direktur Atobe Corp. |no. telp: 064-4463-3342|Jepang_

**Keigo Atobe**,**Pria Pilihan Anda! **

Kurumi sweatdrop tingkat akut. Sebenarnya ini kartu nama atau pamflet promosi iklan sih?

Setelah bersweatdrop ria di tempat Atobe, Kini gadis tersebut beralih ketempat si jenius Fuji Syusuke. Fuji menatap kurumi, dalam. Gadis itu mulai angkat bicara,"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa benar namamu Fuji Syusuke?"

Fuji mengangguk,"Itu benar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"Kurumi berbalik kearah kedua host yang telah menantinya,"Aku sudah selesai,"

Kini Nanjiroh speechless tingkat dewa,"Su-sudah selesai? Dan.. apa tadi? Kenapa pertanyaanmu pada Fuji hanya seperti itu?"

Kurumi hanya berdiri tenang.

Ooishi menghela nafas,"Kalau begitu matikanlah satu lampu diantara mereka,"

Kurumi mengangguk kini gadis itu berjalan-jalan didepan ketiga pemuda yang masih bertahan. Kemudian gadis itu mematikan lampu milik Atobe. Tezuka hanya menahan tawanya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Atobe yang membuatnya geram,"Well, udah nasib lu. sabar ya?"Setelah selesai, Kurumi berdiri disamping Nanjiroh.

"Sekarang coba beri mereka pertanyaan lagi. Matikanlah salah satu lampu mereka dan kembalilah kemari," Perintah Ooishi.

Kurumi hanya menuruti apa yang kedua host itu perintahkan. Ia berjalan kearah Eiji kemudian bertanya,"Apa tenis terkadang membuatmu lupa segalanya?"

Eiji terbata,"Er, Yeah, terkadang sih,"

Kurumi sudah dapat menebak jawabannya. Setelah meminta maaf gadis itu segera mematikan lampu Eiji.

"WOW! Apa ini berarti Kurumi-chan telah memilih Fuji? Tapi tunggu! dia bahkan tidak bertanya sedikit pun pada fuji!" Seru Ooishi.

Namun..

Kurumi berjalan kearah Fuji kemudian menyapa pemuda tersebut,"Selamat Malam, Fuji-senpai. Akhirnya, setelah 6 tahun tidak berjumpa kita bertemu kembali. Senpai, apa kau masih ingat padaku?"

Fuji mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Dulu aku pernah terjebak di dalam sebuah kencan bersamamu bukan? dan dulu, kau pernah memiliki masalah dengan kakak kembarmu lalu aku memberikan saran padamu,"

Kurumi mengangguk," YA! aku senang senpai masih ingat padaku! Padahal aku ini adalah gadis yang menyebalkan dan hanya merepotkanmu. Tapi sungguh! hari itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu padamu, mengapa kau mencariku?" Tanya Fuji.

Kurumi menunduk,"Aku ingin berterimakasih pada senpai tentang hariitu dan juga meminta maaf karena merepotkanmu dihari itu. Lalu sebenarnya…"Kurumi memainkan jari-jarinya,"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya.. Aku.. Suka pada Senpai sejak hari itu. Tapi, kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Ah! mungkin egois bagiku karena seenaknya mengatakan hal ini ya? Ahaha"

"Tidak. Kau tidak egois. Justru itu sisi manismu,"Ujar Fuji. Kurumi tersipu malu,"Kurasa, jika setelah hari itu kita masih bertemu, mungkin aku pasti menyukaimu,"

Kurumi blushing hebat. Bak terbang ke rasi bintang paling manis, gadis itu tertawa manis,"Ahaha terimakasih senpai. Daisuki yo. Zutto. Tapi, untuk saat ini kurasa tidak. bukan saat yang tepat untuk senpai, jadi…"

**JLEB.**

Kurumi mematikan lampu podium terakhir yang tersisa.

"Aku ingin senpai suka padaku saat aku jauh lebih baik lagi dari sekarang!" Seulas senyuman tulus tersungging di wajahnya. Fuji hanya mengangguk. 'Aku menantikan saat itu' pikirnya.

Kurumi segera kembali ke tempat Ooishi dan Nanjiroh. Kedua host itu menepuk pundak Kurumi,"Sesuatu yang tak terduga," Ujar Nanjiroh,"Apa menurutmu, madam?"

"Pasti bisa," Ujar Yanagi tidak jelas.

"Aku memprediksikan akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik dimasa depan," Ujar Inui.

"Nah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Kurumi-chan!Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti! Kau pasti bisa! Ganbare, Kurumi-chan! FIGHT!"Ooishi memberikan melambaikan tangannya pada para peserta, para pemirsa dan juga para staff sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan. Terdengar Lagu _Kimi ga Iru Kara_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Shimokawa Mikuni mengalun lembut ketika gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah berikutnya, Apakah akan ada pasangan yang memasuki Romantic Room? Tapi sebelum itu,ada beberapa review yang mau lewat dulu yah!"

* * *

**A/N:** WAH! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH MAU MENYEMPATKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC INI! DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Mungkin chapter ini banyak banget kekurangannya ya? Lawakannya tambah garing, saya juga sadar =w=d

terus, soal masalah pairing yang satu ini… kalau boleh jujur saya juga kurang suka. entah kenapa sempet bikin saya illfeel. tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang manis juga. yang tapi DIKIT loh. Dan yang penting, maaf terlambat update! saya butek ideeeeeee. ada yang bisa bantu saya? kalau ada, kalian bisa bantu saya dengan ngasih ide ke MizuKarin via twitter ya~ jangan lupa REVIEW~ but **NO** FLAME, ok? Thanks guys XD

**Who is the next girl?**

**And Who'll be the lucky one?**

**click this button ok?**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
